Heatin Up
by beanybaby
Summary: What happens when Gracie falls for the new firefighter? Gracie/Emmett, E/B, A/J, R/Rocky new dude


Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except the plot. So I kinda came up with this idea while watching Lie To Me, and it got me thinking how hot Emmett would look in a firefighters uniform…talk about SEXY! So tell me what you think and if I should continue or just delete it.

-O00o00o0o0o0o00oo00o0ooo0o0o00oo000oo0o00oo00o00-

Gracie-

So here I was, sitting at my desk, watching the clock tick closer to the time I can get out of this place. It's not like I hate working here or anything, it's just that after a while in the same environment, with pigheaded guys and crotch smelling rooms, you frankly just want to go home and pig out while watching the news.

The time on the wall currently says it's 5:45, which means I got 15 more minutes to go.

You may ask what I do for work since I can just sit here and stare at the clock.

Well I usually do the paper work and bills and crap, but some times I help out with the trucks and seeing as my uncle Billy is the Chief here I pretty much can do whatever I want. Though I try to forget that and act like this is a real job, which is why I'm trying oh so hard to stay here till I'm suppose to.

I sat there for a few more minutes till I finally gave in. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.

After I grabbed my purse, I walked slowly out the door, not wanting a repeat of what happened yesterday, just thinking about it gave me goose bumps and not in the good way.

FLASHBACKo0o0o00

I quickly walked out the door with my head down searching through the mess that was in my purse, I couldn't find my keys, and it was looking like I might have to dump it out on the ground just to find them. Which definitely wouldn't be the first time.

As I turned around from closing the door(still with my head down), it felt like I ran into a brick wall, and fell back. I was preparing for feeling the impact, when I felt to strong arms catch me. As I looked up I saw two blue eyes staring back at me. As he sat me back on the ground, I straightened my clothes out. I went to look up at him only see him grab my arm and pull me into the room I had just vacated.

He quickly shut the door with his foot and pushed me up against it. Staring at me, he put his hands on either sides of my face.

I wasn't stupid. I knew this wasn't good. James wasn't exactly the kind of guy known for treating women with respect or any sort of decency at all for that matter. Ever since I started here, which was two years ago, he hasn't started trying to get in my pants. The only time I actually got treated with a little respect was when my uncle was near.

I was brought out of my thoughts as he spoke, " So, when we gonna go on that date I've been askin you 'bout, hmm?" As he talked he stroked my chin with his finger.

Now I'm not going to lie. James is hott, with his deep blue eyes, muscled chest, and dirty blonde hair that was wrapped up in a pony tail, but I would never think twice about him. His attitude and the way he carries himself, makes me want to throw up. He is so full of himself, its utterly ridiculous.

I grabbed his hand that was currently stroking my face and put it on his chest as I spoke, "I was thinking never, how's that?" a smirking playing on my face. He looked pissed of in the least. He must of never been turned down before me.

He chuckled at me "That's cute, how you think it's not gonna happen, Gracie baby, I've been wanting to get in your pants for the longest time, and I'm tired of fucking waiting, god your such a fucking tease." After he said this it kinda made me a little scared to say the least, I mean here I was with a guy who was saying he wants to get in my pants and he's trapped me between him and a door.

He looked me dead in the eye and played with a strand of my brunette hair, "Now, why don't we slip this shirt off, huh?" He grabbed me roughly and started unbuttoning my blouse and that's when there was a knock on the door. I was internally grateful to whoever it was. I grabbed my shirt and buttoned it back up as James went to answer the door after giving me the death glare that was obviously suppose to mean 'keep your mouth shut'.

END FLASHBACKo000o0o00oo000o

It turned out to be my uncle needing to talk to me about the new firefighter who was going to be starting next week.

As I walked to my car I made sure to not walk through the garage and take the long way out towards the parking lot, since I was to scared James might be out there by himself, and that wouldn't be to good for me.

Since it was Friday I got home later than I expected because of the traffic, which cut out any cooking on the stove tonight, so I just made myself a chicken pot pie and went to bed.

The next morning I awoke to the ringing of my cell phone. I quickly jumped off the bed, throwing the covers off of me, and ran towards my purse which was across the room.

I answered in a groggy voice and a panicked voice spoke, "Oh MY GOD, did I wake you Gracie, I'm so sorry but I need your help, Alice is going crazy trying to find something to wear for tonight and I'm terrified that she might snap!" Bella sounded practically scared for her life.

Tonight was Alice's and Jasper's anniversary and she always freaked out for it and it seemed that I was the only one who could talk any sense into her.

We had been friends since the we met in the sand box at the age of four and we have been like sisters since. That's how I met her Brother Edward, who worked at the firehouse along with Jasper. Jasper and his twin sister, Rosalie moved to Forks in the middle of middle school and we have all been best buds since. Which also includes my brother Rocky, who is huge may I add, and he also works at the firehouse. He dates Rosalie, which meant it was only me and Edward who were the only single one's. Though that didn't last long because in high school Bella came along and took Edward, so that just left lil' ole' me.

"Hun, I'll be there as soon as I can, just breathe Bella breathe." We said our goodbyes and I jumped in the shower. After I got out I dried my hair the best I could with a towel and threw it up in a bun and changed into a light blue short skirt and a black shirt with some ugg**(A/N:ha dangit I can't member how to spell that!) **boots.

On the way to Alice's I stopped at star bucks and grabbed three coffees and three muffins knowing that Bella and Alice were probably to busy to even think about breakfast this morning.

I grabbed the food and drinks and headed towards the door and knocked twice. Bella answered looking thankful and took one of the coffees while I followed her towards the bedroom.

I could already see half of Alice's wardrobe scattered all over the place.

I placed the food on the dresser by the door and walked to the closet where Alice was currently throwing shoes everywhere. "Alice ,babe, why are you getting so caught up in this, he's gonna love you no matter what you look like, and besides when did you ever look bad, seriously?" She looked back up at me, who was bent down to face her. She gave me the puppy dog face, and I hugged her. "Now how 'bout this, I mean you've never worn it and it would be prefect for dinner and dessert after words, if you know what I'm talkin bout,ha." I joked as I held up a sparkly midnight blue dress that stopped just above the knee.

"Yea, I guess that's ok, thanks Grace, but I've still about 5 more hours till I gotta start getting ready so why don't we just watch movies all day, to calm my nerves?" she asked as she stalked over to the coffee, which smelt absolutely delicious right about now.

"Yea that's cool with me, what 'bout you Bella, or do you got plans with Edward again tonight?" I asked as I too grabbed a coffee.

"Nope it's okay with me, Edward's out with Jasper doing what ever men do."

So the rest of that day we watched romance movies, and after I helped Alice et ready for her date with Jasper.

The rest of the weekend pasted uneventfully and soon enough it was Monday.

I got up, made some coffee and while it cooked I jumped in the shower. I straightened my hair and changed into a light pink tank top and some denim ripped jeans and a pair of white sandals. I drank my coffee and headed out the door.

When I got to the firehouse I saw my uncle's truck along with Edward's Volvo, and a high silver jeep that looked like it went off road a lot judging by the amount of dirt it had on the tires. I headed inside and to my office and decided to walk through the garage, knowing that it would be safe since I didn't see James's car outside.

When I walked started walking into the garage, I saw a huge back to a guy I've never seen before. _So this must be the new guy_, I thought. _Hmm, nice ass_. That's when he turned around and I was momentarily stunned. The way his blue eyes sparkled while his Curly brown hair swayed back and forth caught me totally off guard but that wasn't all. His smile was what got me speechless.

"Gracie, this is Emmett, he is the new Firefighter." Edward said, at least I think it was Edward, I was to caught up in the beautiful man in front of me.

I shook myself out of the stunned phase and found my voice, " Oh Hi, Emmett." I smiled at him. He gave me a smirk and said, "Hey Gracie, nice to meet you." he stuck his hand out to me and I shook it and felt an electric shook go through me and I hoped to God that he felt it too. Edward soon started talking about where everything was in the place and I excused myself to my office. I could feel eyes on me but was to scared to see who's eyes it was.

After about an hour I got settled and stood up to cross the room and was looking at the book shelf that held all my note books over the couple of years. With my back to the door I didn't hear the door open and shut. I soon found arms around my waist and a mouth breathing heavily near my ear. "You look so sexy in that shirt, I wanna just rip it off of you."

A/N:Sorry a cliffy but I really want yall to want to read it so plz plz plz review I beg u it will make my day =) and tell me if im doin ok and if I should continue or if I should change anything or any questions I need to answer.


End file.
